1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to currency security boxes which are commonly used to accept bills, coins, tokens and other types of currency and the like. More particularly, this invention pertains to a unique cash box combination that automatically locks and becomes tamper-resistant the moment it is unlocked for removal from its housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cash boxes are used throughout the commercial world as receptacles for receiving and storing cash and the like in locked storage until the owner or appropriate official can remove it from operation for subsequent processing. Because the box holds currency it is often the subject of tampering. Normally, one person possesses the key to unlock the cash box for removal to be periodically emptied. Tampering often occurs when the box is unlocked for emptying and/or replaced with an empty box. Further, many boxes have a non-closable entry slot that is susceptible to having currency withdrawn by the use of thin wires or string passed through the entry slot and into the box.
Numerous patents have been issued disclosing and claiming various modifications to cash boxes in order to make them useful for accepting and retaining currency and adaptable to easy access by authorized personnel. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,292,849; 3,433,185; 4,080,908; 4,278,033; 4,452,390; 4,462,317; 4,493,268; 4,638,746; and, 4,896,826 are just a few of these patents. All of them come at a high cost, however, because the devices attached to them require extra manufacturing material and extra labor resulting in a high retail cost. In addition, most of them require training of personnel so that higher wages are required for management personnel. Finally, numerous locks and keys are required to open and close the many drawers and doors to these items. All of these disadvantages makes this part of business highly expensive and heavily managed.